Je ne suis pas GAY !
by Nemerys
Summary: Maintenant écoute moi il y a à Londres un réseau terroriste souterrain qui s'apprête à commettre un attentat important. Désolé. Mais les vacances sont terminées. Frère chéri. Retour à Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes. Quand quelqu'un que l'on croyait mort depuis deux ans refait surface rien ne peut se passer comme prévu. Surtout s'il s'agit d'un sociopathe de haut niveau... [JohnLock]
1. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteur:_

Je suis une sherlockian qui ship totalement le Johnary ainsi que le Johnlock.

Etant donné que dans la série mon ship de Johnary est satisfait j'écris cette fan fiction sur le couple Johnlock :)

Les personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle d'une part et à Steven Moffat d'autre part.

J'espère que mon récit vous plaira, je tiens à préciser qu'il commence au début de la saison 3 juste après que Mycroft ai récupérer son frère.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Joyeux anniversaire John_

Le réveil sonna 06:00.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Se tourna dans son lit pour éteindre l'alarme.

Mais il ne se leva pas.

La motivation lui manquait. Il resta encore cinq minutes à traîner. Puis dix. Avant que cela ne fasse un quart d'heure il se décida à se lever. Il se pressa pour se doucher et enfiler ses vêtements, pour avoir le temps de prendre son traditionnel café du matin.

Il regarda sa montre 06:46. Il allait devoir se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas se mettre en retard.

John jeta un œil sur le DVD qu'il avait laissé la veille à côté de sa télévision. Il n'avait pas le temps de le visionner. La vidéo n'était pas longue mais à quelques minutes près il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

\- Ce soir, murmura t-il.

Il connaissait chaque ligne de ce DVD par cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas se lasser de le regarder. Malgré le mal que cela lui faisait à chaque fois. Car quand il le visionnait il se l'imaginait. Bien vivant. Avec son sarcasme légendaire qui avait le don d'énerver tout le monde, mais qui lui manquait pourtant terriblement. Cela faisait pourtant déjà plus de deux ans.

Deux ans.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment remis. Il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais vraiment de toute façon.

Mais il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui l'aidait beaucoup. Elle était la meilleure confidente qu'il aurait pu espérer.

Il attrapa son sac et ses clés puis quitta son appartement.

Il était sur son vélo à présent, pédalant à travers Londres. Le ciel était gris, il allait sûrement pleuvoir pensa-t-il. L'air frais lui faisait du bien. Il aimait faire le trajet en vélo, cela achevait de bien le réveiller et d'être en forme pour la journée. C'était pour le retour que c'était plus compliqué.

Après environ dix minutes d'effort il arriva sur son lieu de travail. Il mit son vélo avec les autres qui étaient rangés devant la clinique.

En entrant, il aperçut à l'accueil celle qui lui apportait tant de réconfort depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il y avait de cela quatre mois.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui sourit.

\- Bonjour John.

\- Bonjour Mary.

\- Il y a pas mal de rendez-vous aujourd'hui, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Compris.

Il partit en direction de son cabinet et s'installa.

Quelques minutes plus tard Mary ouvrit la porte et lui annonça son premier patient. Elle allait fermer la porte quand elle la rouvrit en grand.

\- Au fait John.

-Oui ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire, lui dit-elle simplement.

-… Merci Mary.

La journée lui parut longue et ennuyante. Heureusement la pause du déjeuner était toujours un moment de détente qu'il appréciait en compagnie de Mary - et parfois d'autres collègues.

Il fut soulagé quand l'infirmière lui annonça son dernier patient à 17:42.

Quand il sortit de son cabinet Mary l'attendait à l'accueil.

\- Alors on y va ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Où ça ? S'étonna Watson.

\- Ah ha ! Ça je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire !

Elle le prit par le bras et ils sortirent bras dessus bras dessous de la clinique.

-Mais et mon vélo ?

-Tu feras un footing demain matin ça te changeras, lui répondit Mary un sourire en coin.

-Je crois que de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, soupira-t-il.

-Exact !

Ils prirent un taxi et elle lui banda les yeux.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Pas vraiment mais c'est bien plus drôle comme ça, rit-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas je me charge de remplacer ta vue.

Le taxi s'arrêta après quinze minutes de trajet à peine.

Mary aida John à sortir du véhicule et le guida. Elle poussa une porte et le fit entrer. Ils avancèrent de quelques pas encore. Puis elle se plaça derrière lui et lui retira enfin son bandeau.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE JOHN !

Il découvrit devant ses yeux Greg, Molly, Mike et... Hershel ?!

Il ne savait pas quoi dire tellement il était surpris. Il finit par tous les remercier et vint à leur rencontre pour les saluer chacun leur tour en finissant par celui qu'il n'avait vu depuis tant d'année : Hershel Nicolson.

John était heureux de se trouver si bien entouré pour son anniversaire.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour organiser ça tous ensemble ? Aucun de vous ne connaît encore Mary pourtant, si ?

-Eh bien quand j'ai voulus vous rendre une petite visite à la clinique il a de ça environ deux semaines, commença à lui expliquer Greg. Mais vous ne pouviez pas me recevoir puisque vous étiez occupé, et celle qui m'en a informé était Mary.

-J'ai d'abord cru que c'était un patient qui avait besoin d'un médecin en urgence, continua Mary. Mais quand il m'a expliqué qu'il était un de tes amis nous avons commencé à discuter un peu. De fil en aiguille il m'a demandé si je voulais me joindre à lui pour ton anniversaire surprise, et par la même occasion être celle qui t'amènerais ici. Ce que j'ai bien évidemment accepté.

Mary avait finit sa phrase sur un ton malicieux comme elle savait si bien le faire, ce qui fit sourire John.

Il se retrouva assis devant une table ronde, au centre d'un canapé en demi-cercle avec à sa droite Hershel, Mike et Greg et à sa gauche Mary et Molly. Un serveur arriva alors pour prendre leurs commandes.

-Aller fais toi plaisir John c'est nous qui payons l'addition ! lui lança Mike.

-Puisque c'est proposé si gentiment.

Le restaurant dans lequel ses amis avaient organisé leur surprise était petit et chaleureux avec une décoration à l'ancienne. Il y avait quatre canapés en demi-cercles et ils occupaient l'un des deux les plus au fond du restaurant, ce qui leur assurait de la tranquillité, pour eux comme pour les autres clients. Après l'espace où ce trouvaient les canapés, ils y avaient quelques tables de quatre. Il y avait également un coin bar à leur droite mais dont ils étaient séparés par un muret en pierres.

-J'espère que le restaurant est à ton goût ? l'interrogea Hershel.

-Oh toi tu as surtout intérêt à m'expliquer ta présence ici !

John avait prit un ton faussement menaçant tout en le prenant par l'épaule. Cela fit rire son ami qui lui expliqua qu'il avait décidé de quitter Manchester pour revenir à Londres. Et qu'il n'était là que depuis une semaine à peine. Il avait d'abord contacté Mike qui lui avait formellement interdit de le prévenir de son retour pour le surprendre le jour de son anniversaire.

-Mais tu n'étais pas partit à Manchester pour pouvoir rester avec Tom ? S'étonna John.

-Oh ne me parle plus de lui s'il te plaît, c'est juste un enfoiré et il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre. Ça ne c'est très bien fini entre nous. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester là bas après notre rupture. J'étais loin de ma famille… Alors je suis revenu à Londres. Et savoir que je vais pouvoir vous voir Mike et toi bien plus souvent maintenant me fait grandement plaisir !

-A moi aussi !

\- Je l'espère bien oui !

-Mais tu as déjà trouvé un travail ? S'inquiéta tout à coup John.

\- Et oui ! Tu ne devineras jamais où! Je vais enseigner aux côtés de Mike à Barts !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui mais seulement en tant que remplaçant d'un professeur qui part en en congé maternité. Cela me laisse un peu de temps pour chercher ce que je ferais après.

\- Je pourrais demander à la clinique si tu veux.

Mais Mike les interrompit.

-Hershel ne monopolise pas l'invité d'honneur voyons !

Puis il se leva, son verre à la main.

-A l'anniversaire de John Watson !

Tout le monde se leva et l'imita.

Le repas fut très agréable pour tout le monde. Mary et Molly s'entendaient très bien, on aurait pu croire à des amies de longue date en les voyant discuter ensemble des mimiques de John qui les faisaient rirent. Et du côté des garçons les choses se passaient tout aussi bien. Greg quant à lui s'était mis en tête de raconter des anecdotes sur John dont Hershel n'avait pas connaissance pour le mettre au parfum. Et l'invité d'honneur ne coupa pas au soufflé de bougie. Il réussit à toutes les éteindre du premier coup malgré son verre de trop.

Quand la soirée toucha à sa fin Mary proposa à John de le raccompagner. Il rit et répondit qu'en temps normal c'était plutôt le contraire qui se faisait.

-Oui mais moi j'arrive encore à marcher droit contrairement à quelqu'un.

Ils sortirent alors tous du restaurant, se saluèrent les uns les autres et chaque groupes partis de son côté : Greg raccompagnait Molly, Mike et Hershel partaient dans la même direction et enfin Mary et John qui prirent un taxi.

Le taxi s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'immeuble de John. Mary sortit la première puis aida John. Une fois sur le trottoir elle le prit par le bras.

-J'ai vraiment passé une super soirée, déclara John.

Mary lui sourit.

-Tant mieux alors. Parce que c'était le but.

Elle avait posée sa tête sur l'épaule de John.

-Oui je me doute. Vous avez bien réussis votre co…

John s'arrêta net. Sa voix s'était brisée avant qu'il n'ai pu finir sa phrase.

-John ?

Mary avait relevé sa tête et le regardait inquiète.

John reporta son regard sur Mary puis regarda de nouveau en direction de son appartement.

Il se dit qu'il devait vraiment avoir trop bu pour avoir une telle hallucination. Qui semblait si réelle. Vraiment trop réelle.

-John ? répéta Mary. Est-ce que tu va bien ?

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu le vois aussi ?

Mary suivit le regard de John.

-Qui ça ? L'homme qui est jute devant ta porte ?

Oui. L'homme juste devant sa porte. Celui qui portait un long manteau au col relevé pour se donner un air mystérieux. Celui qui dont les cheveux bruns et bouclés lui tombaient sur le visage.

John sentit plusieurs sentiments contradictoires monter en lui. Il se défit du bras de Mary et marcha à toute allure vers ce satané, stupide et enfoiré de détective.

Ce dernier malgré le fait qu'il ne le regardait pas avait deviné sa présence et tourna lentement la tête vers la tempête qui allait bientôt lui tomber dessus.

John s'arrêta net devant lui le visage pourpre.

-Toi !

Ses poings étaient serrés si fort qu'il pouvait sentir ses ongles lui rentrer dans la peau.

Son interlocuteur lui sourit tristement.

-Oh ne t'avise même pas de faire cette tête !

-Joyeux anniversaire John…

-Joyeux anniversaire ?! S'étrangla le médecin.

Il eut un rire nerveux tout en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

-Non mais sérieusement ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire Sherlock ?!

-Eh bien il est vrai que j'aurais pu te l'annoncer autrement. En sortant d'un gâteau ce qui d'ailleurs ce sera très bien fais en ce jour, ou en me faisant passer pour un serveur au petit restaurant dans lequel tu as passé ta soirée ou bien encore en me faisant passer pour un de tes patients, mais j'avais peur que tu ne fasses une crise cardiaque alors je me suis qu'il valait mieux que je vienne chez toi tout simplement.

Le détective avait déballé tout ça très vite comme un texte récité par cœur. Mais aux mots « tout simplement » John ne tint plus et empoigna Sherlock par le col pour lui asséner un coup de boule monumental.

-Eh bien tu peux aller te faire foutre !

Mary qui les avaient rejoint devant le bâtiment, avait suivit toute la scène sans osée les interrompre. Watson la guida jusqu'à sa porte et la fit entrer. Ils montèrent en silence au troisième étage et John invita son amie à pénétrer dans son appartement.

Quand ils furent dans le salon il jeta rageusement son manteau sur son fauteuil.

Il marchait en présent en rond, les poings sur les hanches en secouant la tête.

-Je n'y crois pas… Je n'y crois pas !

-John…

-Après deux ans ! Il ose arriver la bouche en cœur et me dire « Joyeux anniversaire » ? C'est une blague ? Une caméra cachée peut être ? Avec pour titre « Faites vous passer pour mort pendant deux ans et attendez de voir la réaction de vos proches quand vous revenez les voir » ?!

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir pour commencer…

Il s'affala alors sur son canapé. Mary s'installa à côté de lui.

-C'était lui alors ? Sherlock Holmes ?

-Oui.

Mary comprit que John n'en dirait pas plus du moins pas aujourd'hui, il lui fallait du temps pour digérer ça. Et elle comprenait. Combien de fois John lui avait parlé des aventures qu'il avait vécu avec le détective avant de se retrouver les larmes aux yeux dans ses bras pendant qu'elle tentait de le consoler ?

-Même pas un mot ! Rien ! S'excéda Watson.

Mary posa ses mains sur celles de John.

\- Regarde-moi.

Il se tourna et la regarda alors droit dans les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Essaie de te calmer…

-De me calmer ? Mais bon sang il…

\- Laisse-moi juste finir pour te poser une question ok ?

-Oui ? S'impatienta John.

-Tu lui en veux et c'est tout à fait normal. Mais tu ne dis pas l'essentiel. John, tu es content au fond n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui souriait avec un sourire si tendre qu'il fut apaisé presque immédiatement.

-Oui… Bien sûr que je suis content… Mais il quand même un culot monstre de m'avoir fait ça ! Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner.

-Moi je suis sûre que si, lui confia son amie.

Elle lâcha alors les mains de John et se leva.

-Bon je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant.

\- Ça va aller pour rentrer ? Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux ? Je te laisserais le lit.

-C'est gentil mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais prendre un taxi.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Mais oui et puis je ne cours aucun risque ! Je ne suis pas habillée en rose et je sais que le pistolet est un faux, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

John rit de bon cœur et la raccompagna à la porte.

Avant de quitter définitivement l'appartement Mary embrassa Watson sur la joue.

-A demain monsieur John Watson.

Malgré sa surprise il lui répondit sur le même ton malicieux :

-A demain mademoiselle Mary Morstan.

Quand Mary fut sortie de l'immeuble elle eut la surprise de voir que le détective était toujours là. Il appuyait un mouchoir sur son nez qui saignait.

-Ça va ? Lui lança-t-elle. Pas trop douloureux ?

Sherlock releva la tête et la dévisagea. Il n'avait sentit aucune ironie dans sa voix, ce qui, étant donné la situation, aurait parut normal. Mais elle avait vraiment l'air inquiète. Enfin inquiète dans la limite du possible quand on s'inquiète pour un parfait inconnu.

-Et bien je savais qu'il avait la tête dure mais je ne pensais pas à ce point, lui dit Sherlock pour toute réponse.

Elle lui sourit. Un sourire sincère pensa le détective.

-Il va lui falloir du temps.

-Combien de temps ?

-Énormément.

-Je pensais que si je m'excusais ça irait, lui avoua Sherlock.

-Vous ne comprenez juste rien à la nature humaine, lui répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Elle avait dit cela tout en commençant à s'éloigner. Elle lui fit un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir et se dirigea vers l'avenue principale pour se trouver un taxi.

-C'est… Tout à fait juste… murmura Sherlock.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au troisième étage de l'immeuble. Puis il se décida à partir.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note de l'auteur : _

Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui ont laissés des reviews parce que ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des retours (positifs en plus!) pour ma première fanfic :)

Je remercie également La Dictateuse pour m'avoir relu et de m'avoir fait de la pub !

Je lui rend alors la pareil avec ce petit instant pub :

Si vous êtes de fans du Hobbit et shippeur du Tilbo (BilboxThorin) alors allez de suite lire sa fanfic Rentrons à la maison parce qu'elle juste trop bien ! (En plus moi je l'ai lu en avant première donc je sais que vous ne serez pas déçu, c'est génial du début à la fin).

Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir ce chapitre en espérant que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Il faut qu'on parle_

Quand John se réveilla il avait un mal de tête affreux.

Il sortit péniblement de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre un sachet d'aspirine.

Il n'avait pas la tête à faire un footing ce matin. Il se prépara et décida donc de prendre un taxi. Et il fut à la clinique en moins de cinq minutes.

Il cru que sa matinée ne finirait jamais.

Il aurait voulu rester chez lui à ne rien faire, posé sur son canapé à regarder des comédies.

Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il ne n'aurait pas pu laisser ses patients en plan.

Quand ce fut l'heure du déjeuné, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Enfin une pause !

Mary le rejoignit à sa table.

-Ton mal de tête est passé ?

-Oui heureusement.

-Parce que ce matin tu faisais une de ces têtes ! Lui confia-t-elle.

-Oui je me doute…

Ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant de la soirée de la veille.

Mary appréciait beaucoup Molly qu'elle trouvait très sympathique. Et Hershel, Mike et John avait l'air de former un trio d'enfer. Elle lui avoua qu'elle aurait bien aimé les connaître quand ils étaient plus jeunes cela aurait sûrement été fort amusant. John lui proposa de lui montrer des photos comme réconfort. Ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Quant à Lestrade il avait l'air d'être assez protecteur envers John d'après l'infirmière.

-Eh bien après la mort de Sherlock, commença John dont le ton s'était fait sentir agacé sur le nom du détective, Greg est souvent venu me voir. Ses visites n'étaient jamais très longues au début. Je pense que quelque part il était gêné car il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ou dire. Et lui aussi avait été dévasté par les événements. Puis au bout d'un moment il venait me voir après le travail et on buvait un verre ensemble. On passait parfois nos soirées à critiquer ce satané détective arrogant, avec une certaine tristesse bien sûr… Et d'autres à parler de tout et de rien, expliqua John par rapport au côté protecteur que Mary avait sentit chez l'inspecteur à son égard.

-Et ce satané détective comme tu dis… , commença Mary.

-Eh bien quoi ? demanda sèchement Watson.

-Tu compte aller lui rendre une petite visite après le boulot ? questionna-t-elle sans se laisser démonter par le ton du médecin.

-Alors là sûrement pas !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, en plus ce soir je vais boire un verre avec Hershel.

Quand Madame Hudson ouvrit la porte elle trouva Sherlock dans sa robe de chambre bleue, assit sur son fauteuil avec les deux mains jointes devant son visage.

Elle déposa le plateau qu'elle portait sur la table basse, puis s'installa dans l'ancien fauteuil de John.

-Je n'arrive pas y croire. Que vous êtes bien là ! Et en pleine forme !

-Oui je sais ça à fait cet effet là à pas mal de monde. J'ai même eu droit à un câlin de Lestrade…

-Vous avez quand même eu un sacré culot de faire ça, dit la logeuse sur un ton qui était pourtant sans reproches.

Le détective ne répondit rien.

-Vous avez parlé à John j'espère ? Il est courant ? S'inquiéta Mme. Hudson.

-Oui.

-Comment a-t-il prit la nouvelle ?

-Plutôt mal…

-Ça peut se comprendre en même temps. Faire un coup pareil ….

Une fois de plus il ne répondit rien.

-Bon, commença-t-elle en se levant, je crois que vous êtes en grande réflexion comme toujours alors je vais vous laisser.

-Oui faites donc ça.

-Oh et n'oubliez pas de boire votre thé tant qu'il est encore chaud, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Mais encore une fois il ne lui répondit pas. Il était dans le vague et ne s'était même pas rendu compte que sa logeuse s'était retirée.

Il était perdu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Et il détestait ce genre de situation.

Il avait naïvement pensé qu'aller voir John puis s'excuser aurait tout régler. Qu'ils auraient pu repartir comme avant. Que la joie que John éprouverait de le savoir en vie prendrait le dessus, comme pour Mme Hudson. Mais dans le cas de John c'était la colère qui avait prit le dessus. Une colère douloureuse d'ailleurs… Son nez s'en souvenait encore. Il aurait dû le prévoir. Mais non il ne comprenait pas.

Il essaya alors de se mettre à la place de son ami. Il avait passé deux ans à le croire mort.

Oui, pour Sherlock cela n'avait pas parut si long. Il avait été occupé 24 heures sur 24 par des enquêtes, des mystères, plus au moins passionnants, qui avaient monopolisé toute son attention, le but final étant tout de même de démanteler le gigantesque réseau de Moriarty. Il avait fait cela en coupant les fils de la toile les uns après les autres, jour près jour. Mais John l'avait enterré, puis pleuré sans aucun doute.

Et ensuite ? Qu'avait fait John ? Il avait déménagé. L'appartement du 221 B Baker Street contenait trop de souvenirs qui chaque jour avait dû devenir de plus en plus difficile à supporter, puisqu'il s'était retrouvé seul. Il avait dû trouver un travail. Et reprendre une vie normale.

Lui l'ancien médecin militaire qui était devenu l'assistant d'un détective consultant, l'ami d'un sociopathe de haut niveau.

L'épreuve qu'il lui avait infligée avait été rude. Pourquoi n'avait-il alors pas pu prévoir que la colère l'emporterait sur la joie. C'était pourtant évident.

Il soupira.

Il voulait parler à John. Il voulait être pardonné mais il ne savait pas comment faire. C'était John, il allait forcément lui pardonner n'est-ce pas ? Jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ne revoit son ami il n'avait eu aucun doute. Ce dernier ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir bien longtemps ! Mais il n'avait pas prit en compte plusieurs éléments.

Le temps, le déménagement de John et sa réaction. Il n'avait pas pensé que John le frapperait. Tout à coup, le fait qu'il puisse être pardonné ne lui paraissait plus si sûr… Au fond de lui il espérait.

Il devait vraiment parler à John.

Il regarda l'heure 17:38. Il se leva, bu d'une traite son thé qui avait refroidit et parti se préparer.

Quand John eu finit sa journée il alla voir si c'était également le cas de Mary. Mais il la vit occupée avec un patient. Il attira alors son attention et lui dit au revoir d'un signe de tête auquel elle répondit par un sourire avant de se re-concentrer sur son travail.

John sortit de la clinique et frissonna à cause du vent qui s'écrasait sur son visage. Et en quelques secondes d'inattention il percuta quelqu'un.

-Oh excuser m…

Il s'arrêta reconnaissant ce cher Sherlock Holmes.

Il se figea un instant et décida de le dépasser en l'ignorant parfaitement.

Mais le détective le retint par le bras.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Oh vraiment ? Eh bien je n'en ai pas envie, lui dit sèchement John.

Il voulut se défaire de l'emprise de Sherlock mais ce dernier resserra la pression.

\- Lâche-moi Sherlock.

-Non. Je veux qu'on parle.

Mais quelle tête de mule ! pensa John. S'il voulait dire quelque chose qu'il le fasse et vite !

-Bien. Mais lâche-moi.

Le détective le libéra lentement en le scrutant comme pour analyser s'il n'allait pas s'enfuir dès que ce serait fait.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pas ici. Allons à Baker Street.

John voulu contester mais se dit que si jamais l'envie de le frapper lui prenait, une bagarre en pleine rue ne serait pas une très bonne idée – surtout devant la clinique. Il suivit alors Sherlock qui avait déjà arrêté un taxi.

Le détective laissa monter le blond en premier.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence et une tension qui était palpable. John regardait par la fenêtre ne prêtant aucune attention à son voisin qui jetait des coups d'œil dans sa direction.

Arrivés à Baker Street Sherlock descendit du véhicule tenant ensuite la porte pour John qui ne le regardait toujours pas. Puis le détective paya le taxi et entra dans l'appartement, toujours en faisant passer John le premier.

Ce dernier s'arrêta devant les escaliers. Cela faisait maintenant environ un an et neuf mois qu'il ne les avaient pas monté. Il n'avait pas pu rester seul plus de trois mois à Baker Street et serait parti encore plus tôt s'il avait trouvé un appartement plus rapidement.

Il se décida enfin à gravir les marches suivit de près par Sherlock.

Il fit une nouvelle pause devant la porte. Il l'ouvrit lentement puis se figea.

-Que se passe –t-il ? demanda le détective surpris de la soudaine tension du médecin.

-Ravi de vous revoir Watson.

-Mycroft, lui répondit l'intéressé sur un ton amer en hochant la tête.

John en voulait également à l'aîné des Holmes. Il avait sans aucun doute participé à la mise en scène de Sherlock et ne lui en avait jamais soufflé un mot. Mais ce n'était bien sûr pas après lui qu'il en voulait le plus.

-Bon sang Mycroft que fais-tu ici ? s'énerva son frère.

Ce dernier se leva du canapé et s'approcha de son interlocuteur.

-Oh et bien je ne sais pas. Peut être pour la cellule terroriste souterraine qui ne va pas tarder à passer à l'action mais on ne sait pas où ni quand exactement ?

-Et bien repasse plus tard !

-Je ne crois pas non. D'autant plus que je vois que tu as déjà commencé à recueillir quelques informations, dit-il en désignant des photos et des documents éparpillés sur le bureau et la table basse. Même si elles m'ont l'air bien maigres je veux savoir ce que tu as déjà pu trouver.

-Plus tard ! cria presque Sherlock. J'ai d'autres choses à faire !

-Maintenant.

John était désespéré de devoir assister à cette puérile dispute entre frères. De vrais gamins malgré leur grande intelligence.

-Eh bien quoi le grand Sherlock Holmes n'est plus capable de résoudre une enquête ? Je croyais que ces deux années t'aurais au moins servit à régler les affaires encore plus rapidement, déclara alors Watson faisant ainsi taire les deux frères qui le regardèrent surpris.

Sherlock n'avait pas apprécié la remarque et son cerveau se mis à travailler à toute allure revoyant les minces informations qu'il avait en sa possession sur cette affaire de terrorisme souterrain.

1

5 novembre.

2

Guy Fawkes Niht.

3

Conspiration des poudres.

4

Vote sur la loi anti terroriste.

5

Parlement.

6

Souterrain = Au sens propre du terme ?

7

Bombe quelque part en dessous du Parlement lors de la session destinée à voter la loi anti-terrorisme.

Sept secondes.

-Une loi anti-terrorisme va être votée au Parlement aujourd'hui. Le jour de la Guy Fakes Night qui célèbre l'anniversaire de l'échec de la conspiration des poudres. Nous savons tous que la cible de cette conspiration était le Parlement. Étrange coïncidence n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand on sait que ce n'en est pas une. Mycroft quand ton informateur a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un réseau souterrain il fallait le prendre au sens littéral. C'est pour ça qu'il est mort pour obtenir ce renseignement. C'était un renseignement précieux, extrêmement précieux. Quelque part en dessous du Parlement se trouve des tonnes d'explosifs. Je te laisse trouver où comme un grand et si vous voulez mettre la main sur le coupable il suffira d'enquêter sur les absents au vote de cette loi. Je pari sur Moran, le rat à la solde de la Corée du Nord.

Le détective avait déballé tout ça à une vitesse presque surhumaine.

Mycroft lui sourit.

-Et bien il faut croire que tu as envie d'impressionné quelqu'un. Tu as battu ton record.

Le cadet ne répondit pas à la provocation et se contenta de le toiser.

-Merci très cher frère.

Puis Mycroft partit satisfait.

John avait été impressionné par la démonstration de Sherlock, mais s'était appliqué à ne rien laisser transparaître. Il ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction au détective.

Il s'était installé sur son ancien fauteuil. Sherlock prit alors place sur le sien.

John était assit bien droit, le dos contre son dossier comme pour garder une certaine distance avec le détective, qui lui, au contraire était assit sur le bord de son siège les coudes sur les genoux.

John attendait qu'il se décide à parler.

Il le vit alors pousser un soupir et prendre son visage entre ses mains. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de faire réapparaître ses yeux.

-John… Je suis vraiment désolé…

-C'est bien.

-Pourquoi tu es venu si tu n'es pas prêt à m'écouter ? dit Sherlock sans méchanceté en haussant les sourcils.

-Parce que je tenais à mon bras. Mais je peux m'en aller maintenant, lui répondit John en se levant.

Il allait sortir quand Sherlock posa sa main sur la sienne l'empêchant de tourner la poignée.

John allait s'énerver mais s'arrêta net quand il vit l'expression du détective.

-S'il te plaît John, lui dit-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

N'ayant aucune réponse il continua à parler.

-J'ai compris que tu ne me pardonnerais jamais ce que j'ai fais et je ne peux pas t'en blâmer.

\- Ça s'est sûr, dit calmement John.

-Mais avant que nos chemins se séparent j'aimerais te remercier.

John fit les yeux ronds. Avait-il bien entendu ?

Que leur chemins se séparent ? Le remercier ?

Il devait être en train de rêver.

-Merci de m'avoir supporté, soutenu et de toujours avoir cru en moi. Tu as été le meilleur des hommes et le restera je n'en doute pas. Tu as été l'ami que je n'aurais pas pu ne serait-ce qu'espérer.

Sherlock Holmes venait de remercier quelqu'un ? Et ce quelqu'un c'était John par-dessus le marché ?

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tes paroles sonnent comme des adieux ?

-Et bien je suppose que tu ne voudras plus me voir maintenant…

Sherlock était tellement idiot des fois pensa John.

Mais les paroles de cet idiot l'avaient touché.

-Espèce de crétin, s'exclama-t-il retirant brusquement sa main de la poignée poussant celle du détective au passage.

Ce dernier cru que John allait de nouveau le frapper au visage et ferma les yeux attendant le coup venir.

Il fut surpris de se retrouver dans les bras de John et non de nouveau avec le nez en sang.

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Évidemment que je t'en veux ! Et je vais t'en vouloir longtemps ça tu peux me croire.

Il se détacha du détective toujours surpris par son geste.

-Mais je suis content de savoir que tu es en vie. Tu es mon ami Sherlock. Mon meilleur ami.

John remarqua que le détective était aussi immobile que statue, le regard dans le vide.

-Sherlock ?

Il ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Sherlock ? répéta John.

Toujours aucune réponse.

-OK là ça devient carrément flippant tu sais ?

Sherlock se reconnecta soudainement à la réalité et regarda John dans les yeux.

-Donc tu … Tu me considère comme… Ton meilleur ami ?

-Oui mais ne te réjouis pas trop parce que pour le moment je reste très hostile envers toi. Et puis tu étais prêt à accepter le fait qu'on se voit plus du tout aussi facilement ?

-Non bien sûr que non ! Mais je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais et je ne peux pas retenir quelqu'un contre sa volonté…

-Pense mieux la prochaine fois.

Sherlock lui sourit et John lui rendit son sourire.

Mais subitement il s'inquiéta de l'heure et regarda sa montre, il était presque 19 heures.

-Bon je dois repasser chez moi avant d'aller boire un verre avec Hershel.

Il ouvrit la porte et descendit. Il croisa Mme. Hudson qui rentrait des courses. Elle fut étonnée mais très heureuse de le voir.

-John quelle surprise de vous voir ici !

Elle posa son sac et le prit dans ses bras.

-Alors vous vous êtes expliqué tout les deux ? demanda-t-elle regardant alternativement John et Sherlock.

-Oui on peut dire ça. Par contre je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous laisser pour aujourd'hui.

-Oh ne vous en faites pas ! Mais revenez-nous vite !

Elle le salua, reprit son sac et alla s'affairer dans sa cuisine.

-Bon et bien Sherlock, à la prochaine.

John était déjà sur le trottoir et tournait le dos à son ancien appartement quand Sherlock, resté sur le seuil, l'interpella.

-On se revoit quand ?

-On verra bien ! lui répondit John qui attirait l'attention d'un taxi.

Sherlock referma la porte du 221B Baker Street ne sachant trop quoi penser de son entrevue avec… Son meilleur ami. Le câlin que John lui avait fait n'avait pas du tout eu le même effet que celui de Lestrade… Il avait bien sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

Puis quelque chose lui revint tout d'un coup en mémoire.

Hershel.

Qui était Hershel ?

Il monta chercher son téléphone et tapa le numéro de Mike Stamford.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note de l'auteur :_

Encore une fois je remercie ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Je remercie également La Dictateuse allias So' de m'avoir relu parce que franchement y a des fois je fais pas attention...

Petite précision même si vous l'aviez sûrement déjà compris, c'est une histoire que j'écris au fur et à mesure mais je vous promet d'essayer de ne jamais dépasser une semaine de délais !

Sur ce j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (:

Bonn lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Hershel Nicolson, enchanté également_

Il était presque 20 heures quand John arriva dans le bar où Hershel lui avait donné rendez vous. C'était un petit établissement qu'il connaissait bien mais il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis un sacré bout de temps. En rentrant il nota les changements de la décoration et de l'arrangement de l'espace. C'était maintenant bien plus moderne. Il aperçut Hershel assit à une petite table de trois près de la vitre qui donnait sur la rue. Il lui fit un signe de la main en le voyant.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda John après l'avoir rejoint.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, ça doit faire cinq minutes à peine.

John s'installa en face d'Hershel.

-Ça rappelle des souvenirs de venir dans ce bar avec vous monsieur Nicolson.

-Je vous l'accorde en effet mon cher Watson.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

-Je t'avoue que quand tu es partit à Manchester ça nous à fait un sacré vide à Mike et moi. On est revenus dans ce bar une fois tous les deux mais ce n'était pas pareil sans toi. Du coup je n'étais pas revenu ici jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

John poussa un petit soupir.

-Puis après je suis entré dans l'armée alors que Mike restait ici.

-Mais maintenant nous revoilà tous au point de départ.

-Oui ! D'ailleurs pourquoi Mike ne pouvait pas venir ? Il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu ?

-Oh et bien quand je t'ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir à cause de quelqu'un dans mon message c'est en fait à cause de moi…

-Comment ça ? S'étonna John.

-Disons que je ne l'ai pas invité.

Le blond le regarda surpris.

-Mais pourquoi ? Finit-il par demander.

-Eh bien je t'ai caché pendant toute une semaine mon retour à Londres, semaine durant laquelle Mike et moi sommes sortis sans toi. Alors maintenant je veux rattraper le temps perdu avec toi. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vraiment pu discuter tout les deux. J'avais un emploi du temps chargé et toi tu étais dans l'armée puis l'assistant d'un détective... Ton blog est vraiment passionnant d'ailleurs.

-Non ne me dis pas que tu le lis ? Rougit John.

-Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi je ne le lirais pas ? Les enquêtes que tu mènes avec ce Sherlock Holmes sont vraiment passionnantes ! Et tu as un vrai don pour l'écriture.

-Oui enfin le blog est inactif depuis deux ans maintenant…

Hershel eu un petit sourire en coin.

-Mais il va bientôt reprendre du service non ? Après tout il n'est pas vraiment mort.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Mike.

-Évidemment, ris John.

Ils passèrent alors commande auprès du bar décidant de commencer par des bières bien fraîches, ils s'attaqueraient aux boissons fortes plus tard dans la soirée.

-Alors comment ça se passe pour toi l'école ?

-Les étudiants sont tous assez sérieux et je n'ai eu aucun mal à imposer ma loi, répondit fièrement Hershel. Après il y toujours quelques élèves qui ne foutent rien mais après si ils ne veulent pas bosser ce n'est pas mon problème. Je ne vais pas les pousser plus que ça si ils ne trouvent pas les cours intéressants !

-Généralement c'est soit ils se sont trompés d'études soit ils ont été poussés par leurs parents.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas tellement leur en vouloir non plus.

_VRRRR_

John et Hershel regardèrent respectivement leurs portables.

_Alors comme ça on va boire un verre sans moi les garçons ?_

_Non en vrai je m'en fiche vous faites ce que vous voulez ! Mais attendez-vous à un invité surprise !_

_J'ai reçu un appel pour le moins surprenant tout à l'heure…_

-Tu as reçu le même message que moi John ?

-Oui…

John pouvait parfaitement imaginer Mike ricaner derrière son téléphone après leur envoyé un message « énigmatique » comme celui-ci. Quant à l'identité de la personne qui avait passé un appel à son ami il avait sa petite idée sur la question. En revanche il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette personne avait bien pu appelé Mike...

Il soupira en voyant la dite personne entrer dans le bar.

-C'est pas vrai… chuchota-t-il.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains.

-Bonsoir John.

L'intéressé releva la tête.

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Nous sommes dans un bar John. Je suis venu boire un verre.

-Tu ne vas jamais boire de verre tu te souviens ?

-Il faut bien un début à tout ! dit Sherlock en s'installa à côté du blond.

Il fixa alors l'homme dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler jusqu'à ce jour : Hershel Nicolson.

Châtain, les yeux verts aussi grand que lui peut être même un peu plus. Pratiquant une activité physique régulière à en juger par sa carrure, très certainement en salle de sport une fois par semaine. Il était également médecin. Et gay…

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Sherlock Holmes, annonça t-il au bout de quelques secondes en tendant la main.

-Hershel Nicolson, enchanté également.

Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main. Quand le détective voulut retirer sa main Hershel le retint.

-Vous êtes encore plus charmant en vrai que sur les photos, lui dit-il.

Puis il libéra la main du brun.

John ouvrit de grands yeux se demandant s'il avait rêvé ou s'il avait bien entendu.

Sherlock, troublé ne trouva rien à répondre.

Hershel le fixait avec un sourire malicieux.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous entendiez très bien avec John malgré votre dernier différent. J'espère que nous entendrons bien aussi, déclara Hershel.

-Moi aussi, répondit Sherlock avec un sourire froid.

-Alors vous vous êtes réconcilié tous les deux ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit John avant que Sherlock n'ouvre la bouche.

Hershel était accoudé sur la table son visage sur sa main et ses yeux ne se détachaient pas du brun, qui lui s'efforçait de soutenir son regard.

-Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre présence ? demanda Hershel.

-Je vous l'ai dit : je suis venu boire un verre.

_Vrrrr_

Le détective se précipita presque sur son téléphone.

_Alors ? Ils étaient bien au bar que je t'ai indiqué ?_

_-Mike _

Sherlock regarda alternativement John et Hershel.

-Pas de verre pour moi ce soir finalement. Je dois y aller.

Sherlock était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Lui était mal à l'aise !

En même temps ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un homme lui faisait du charme… Recevoir ce sms le soulagea, il pouvait l'utiliser comme porte de secours.

Il se leva.

-Bon et bien je vous laisse.

-J'espère que nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance la prochaine fois, lui dit Hershel en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil.

Il n'eut aucune réponse et Sherlock partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

-Quoi ? demanda Hershel, remarquant que John le regardait en haussant les sourcils.

-Tu le draguais ? Sourit John amusé de la situation même si un peu –voir très- troublé.

-Voyons John bien sûr que non ! ria son ami. Je l'ai juste fait fuir car sa présence n'était pas désirée. Ni par toi ni par moi.

-Plaît-il ?

-Et bien au vu de ton soupire quant tu l'as vu arriver ça en dit long. Et moi je voulais passer la soirée en ton unique compagnie.

-Du coup tu as décidé de le draguer pour qu'il nous laisse ?

-J'ai pensé que ce serait la technique la plus efficace sur un sociopathe. Après tout il ne sait pas comment se comporter avec les gens et encore moins avec les hommes qui essaient de le séduire je pense, expliqua Hershel d'un ton amusé.

-En réalité tu es le deuxième à tenter de le séduire... Dit John en repensant à Moriarty. Sauf que la première fois ça n'avait pas du tout été fait aussi ouvertement.

-Le plus important est que ça ai marché ! conclut joyeusement Hershel.

-Oui et c'était plutôt comique, avoua John.

-En tout cas il ne sait pas mentir…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Le fait qu'il est venu boire un verre ?

-Oui.

-J'admets que je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il est venu…

-A cause de moi certainement.

John lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Quand tu lui as parlé de moi ça devait être la première fois qu'il attendait mon nom. C'est pourquoi il a demandé à Mike qui j'étais et où nous allions boire ce soir. Il voulait savoir qui j'étais. Un ami d'enfance revenu à Londres après sa rupture avec son copain. Ta relation avec Sherlock n'est pas une relation ordinaire vous êtes amis, mais pas des amis comme les autres… Surtout après tout ce que vous avez vécus ensemble.

-Comment tu peux savoir que je ne lui ai jamais parlé de toi avant aujourd'hui ?

-Je viens de le dire : pas des amis comme les autres. Il est sociopathe et tu es un ancien médecin militaire habitué à un style de vie particulier. Tu n'a pas peur des situations dangereuses, on pourrait même dire que tu aime ça, c'est pour ça que tu travaille avec lui. Et c'est aussi pourquoi tu le pardonneras vite sa mort présumée car maintenant qu'il est revenu tu vas pouvoir arrêter cette petite vie ennuyeuse que tu as eue pendant deux ans.

-Je…Je n'ai pas eu une vie ennuyeuse !

John était étonné par tous ce son ami venait de lui déballer. Il avait l'impression que c'était Sherlock qui parlait.

-La dernière chose palpitante qui t'es arrivée c'est de rencontrer Mary.

-Hershel je rêve ou tu m'a… « Analysé »… ?

-Tu ne rêve pas, sourit son ami.

-Comment ça se fait que tu ne l'ai jamais fait avant ?

-Oh mais je le faisais sauf que je gardais les résultats pour moi.

-Et pourquoi tu ne les garde plus pour toi maintenant ?

-Parce que je sais que ça ne te dérange pas. Tu étais avec quelqu'un qui passe son temps à faire ça.

-Oui mais quand c'est toi qui le fais c'est dit de façon beaucoup plus agréable…

Il fit une pause une but une gorgée de sa bière.

-En fait tu es comme Sherlock… Sauf que toi tu n'es pas sociopathe.

-J'ai juste accepté la « lenteur » des autres.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu avais juste un bon instinct ! Tu t'es bien débrouiller pour nous caché ça !

-Je sais, se félicita Hershel. Mais maintenant ça ne sert plus à rien je trouve.

-En même temps tu n'as jamais été du genre à être prétentieux ou à te la jouer diva.

-Pas comme Sherlock c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

-Bon et bien trinquons, dit Hershel en levant son verre.

Ils avalèrent leur bière en quelques gorgées. Et passèrent commandes auprès d'un serveur à qui ils demandèrent conseils pour les cocktails.

Au final John se laissa tenter par un Mojito et Hershel par un Daiquiri.

-Bon sinon toi…, commença John. Comment ça va ?

-Si tu veux parler de ma rupture avec Toma, ça va je te remercie.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bon j'ai compris, tu ne veux pas en parler. Mais quand tu seras prêt je serais là ok ?

-Ça va très bien John. Après tout c'est moi qui l'ai plaqué.

-Certes…

-Bon, si tu veux tout savoir il me trompait… Je le savais mais je lui ai pardonné, ça a duré six mois. Je savais ce qu'il faisait dans mon dos et je lui pardonnais. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai réalisé que je ne l'aimais plus. Alors j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis parti. Tout simplement.

-Tu ne l'aimais plus ?

-Non. Une sorte de routine c'était installé. Quand j'ai compris qu'il me trompait la première fois j'avais été extrêmement en colère et jaloux, je le lui avais fait savoir. Il s'est excusé et a juré qu'il ne ferait plus. Il m'a supplié à genoux de ne pas partir. Si tu l'avais vu…Il était si pitoyable… Et pourtant il a recommencé trois semaines plus tard. Il ne voulait pas que je le quitte car d'une certaine façon il était dépendant de moi mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs. Il c'était fait bien plus discret et au début je n'en étais pas vraiment sûr. Alors je n'ai rien dis. Mais j'ai réalisé un jour que je n'étais même pas jaloux de ses amants.

-Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire, lui dit John.

-Dit celui qui n'a eu de relation amoureuse depuis presque deux ans, le taquina Hershel.

-Non mais ça va bien oui !

Ils continuèrent leur conversation en parlant de tout et de rien et rirent de bon cœur, ils en avaient tous les deux besoin. Ces retrouvailles leur faisaient le plus grand bien.

Ils continuèrent la soirée accompagnés d'autres cocktails.

-Vous allez rentrer à pied pour faire passer tout ça j'espère ? leur demanda un serveur.

John pris Hershel par l'épaule.

-Maiiis oui ! On va même faire un footing ! Ou mieux ! Une course ça nous motivera !

-Alors là tu peux être sûr que je vais gagner, gloussa Hershel.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

-En tout cas c'était votre dernier verre pour ce soir, sourit le serveur en s'éloignant après leur avoir servit un mini verre de whisky.

Quand les deux amis quittèrent le bar, ils devaient se soutenir l'un l'autre pour marcher le plus droit possible. John regarda sa montre 01 :24.

-Ha ! Je suis bien content que se soit le week-end ! Parce que je serais incapable de me lever avant midi je pense ! déclara t-il en riant.

\- Je ne crois pas pouvoir être capable de la course finalement, lui dit Hershel également hilare.

-Dit celui qui était persuadé qu'il allait gagner ! le taquina John avec un sourire narquois.

-Je ne pense pas que tu le puisses non plus ! se défendit son ami.

Ils continuèrent à avancer plusieurs mètres en riant pour un rien. Ils marchèrent un moment sur l'avenue jusqu'à ce que Hershel tourne sur la gauche. John suivit le mouvement. Ils tournèrent encore une fois à gauche et après à peine cinq minutes à droite.

-On va où en fait là ? finit par demander John un sourire béat aux lèvres.

-Ben je rentre chez moi.

-Et tu m'emporte avec toi ?

-Ben ouais.

Une fois de plus ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver devant l'immeuble où logeait Hershel.

Ce dernier mis plus d'une minute pour trouver ses clés qui étaient dans la poche de son manteau.

Il ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

John regarda la cage d'escalier et se tourna vers son ami.

-Me dis pas que t'habite au dernier étage…

-T'inquiète moi je suis au rez-de-chaussée ! le rassura Hershel en pointant du doigt la porte de son appartement.

Ils entrèrent alors dans le logis d'Hershel. Puis se défirent de leurs manteaux, les laissant traîner dans l'entrée. Hershel trébucha et s'affala sur John qui n'avait pas la force de se dégager.

-T'es lourd pousse toi…

-J'ai pluuus de foorce, lui dit l'autre.

Il soupira.

-Aller fait un effort. Tu vas finir par m'étouffer…

Après un effort qui lui parut surhumain Hershel réussit à s'allonger à côté de John.

Ils étaient étendus sur le parquet et ne faisaient plus un seul mouvement.

-On va pas dormir sur le sol quand même ? demande Hershel.

Pas de réponse.

-John ?

Toujours aucun signe de vie de son ami.

Il tourna la tête et constata que le blond c'était endormi.

Le lendemain matin quand John ouvrit les yeux il fut d'abord assaillit par un horrible mal de crâne. Il plissât les yeux et se massa les tempes. Deuxième gueule de bois de la semaine. En deux soirée d'affilées…

Il reposa ses mains sur le lit et se blottit dans la couette pour être bien au chaud. Mais il rouvrit les yeux subitement. Il ne souvenait pas s'être endormi dans un lit mais plutôt sur du parquet.

Il sentit quelqu'un dans son dos. Se retourna pour découvrir Hershel encore assoupi.

John s'assit difficilement. Il constata que son pull avait disparut et que les boutons de son jean et de sa chemise étaient défaits.

Il regarda son ami et fut surpris de voir qu'il avait les yeux ouvert et était en train de le fixer.

-B'jour, lui fit Hershel à peine audible.

-Salut…

-Désolé mais j'ai pas réussi à te déshabiller… Je sais que dormir avec des vêtements qui sont pas fait pour c'est pas hyper agréable… Mais j'avais pas assez d'énergie pour nous désaper tous les deux…

John remarqua alors que son ami lui ne portait qu'un slip.

-Alors je me suis contenter de te déboutonner tes fringues, que ça te gêne pas dans tes mouvements quand tu dormais, lui expliqua lentement son ami en s'étirant et bâillant de temps en temps.

-Oh merci.

-Ça a pas été facile de foutre dans le lit tu sais ! Allez montre toi plus reconnaissant envers ton sauveur !

-Sauveur carrément ?

-Ouais je t'ai évité un mal de dos certain !

-Pas faux, sourit John. Sinon mon sauveur aurait-il des cachets d'aspirine ?

-Oh mais certainement !

Hershel sortit de son lit et fila dans sa salle de bain chercher ce qui était en cet instant de mal de tête, le précieux sésame.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre il trouva John lui aussi en caleçon à présent qui c'était rendormi comme une masse.

-Eh bien son mal de tête ne l'a pas empêché de retomber dans les bras de Morphée, sourit Hershel.

Il posa la boîte d'aspirine sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il observa John un instant avant de lui remettre la couverture correctement pour qu'il n'ai pas froid.

« Toujours aussi bien foutu » pensa Hershel avant de quitter sa chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

_Note de l'auteur :_

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir d'autant que j'en retrouve qui avait déjà laissé des commentaires et qui continue d'apprécier mon histoire !

Je suis aussi très contente de voir que Hershel a été apprécié !

Un grand merci aussi à La Dictateuse allias So' d'avoir tout relu et corrigé c:

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres,

Bonne lecture (:

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Comment peux-tu ne pas voir ton charme ?_

John se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un venait littéralement de lui tomber dessus.

-Aller la marmotte ! Il est midi passé faut se lever ! lui dit énergiquement Hershel.

-Ça va être compliqué si tu reste sur moi, gémit John.

-Je te le concède, rit son ami en se relevant.

Quand John s'assit sur le lit il vit que Hershel était déjà habillé. Jean blanc avec une chemise à carreaux dans les tons bleus et gris qui lui allait parfaitement. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un d'élégant.

John se souvint alors qu'il était encore en caleçon, s'étant débarrassé de ses vêtements quand il s'était réveillé la première fois. Il se sentit alors gêné d'être le seul en sous vêtements.

-Ton mal de crâne ne t'a pas empêché de te rendormir ! plaisanta Hershel.

-Oui j'ai senti que j'allais retomber dans le sommeil alors je me suis défait de mes habits… Désolé de les avoir laissé traîner par terre d'ailleurs…

-T'inquiète pas pour ça va !

Puis voyant que John cherchait du regard ses affaires il ajouta :

-J'avais une machine à faire tourner alors j'ai rajouté tes habits comme ça même si tu as la même tenue qu'hier au moins ils seront propres !

-Oh merci.

-De rien, lui dit son ami en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

-Par contre je fais comment en attendant, je me balade en slip dans ton appart' ?

-Ben tu peux commencer par aller prendre une douche et après je te prêterais quelque chose en attendant que tes vêtements soient sec, proposa Hershel.

-Ouais je vais faire ça, dit John en sortant du lit.

Il s'étira ne faisant pas attention aux yeux qui le fixaient.

-Par contre je ne sais absolument pas où est ta salle de bain !

-Je vais te montrer, lui dit Hershel en se relevant.

John se laissa donc guider à travers le spacieux appartement d'Hershel. En sortant de la chambre on découvrait un grand couloir blanc avec deux portes sur le côté droit. La première étant celle des WC et la deuxième celle de la salle de bain. Sur le mur gauche étaient accrochés quelques tableaux. Le bout du couloir débouchait sur une grande ouverture avec à gauche l'entrée de l'appartement où se trouvait un petit placard à chaussures et un porte-manteau, et à droite le salon/salle à manger. Arrivés au niveau de la salle de bain Hershel ouvrit la porte en laissant rentrer John.

-Je t'ai sortie une serviette que j'ai posée juste ici, lui dit-il en pointant dans la direction du porte-serviettes.

-Merci.

-De rien, bon je te laisse ! dit Hershel en sortant.

John fila en vitesse sous la douche et fit couler l'eau chaude. Le peu temps qu'il avait passé sans porter rien d'autre qu'un caleçon lui avait donné froid.

Après environs dix minutes il était déjà sortit et en train de se sécher. Il réalisa alors qu'Hershel avait oublié de lui apporter les vêtements qu'il avait proposé de lui prêter. Il finissait de s'essuyer le dos quand Hershel fit irruption dans la salle de bain.

-Désolé j'ai oublié de te filer des vêtements je te les poses à cô…

Son ami se coupa voyant que John était déjà sortit de la douche et se trouvait sous ses yeux dans le plus simple appareil.

-Oh t'as fait vite, finit par dire Hershel en lui tendant les habits.

John les prit sans un mot.

-Bien je te laisse t'habiller.

Et il partit.

John se recroquevilla d'un coup sur lui-même en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il resta un moment comme ça le temps de se calmer et de se dire que ce n'était pas si grave…

Mais il avait bien vu Hershel le regarder de la tête aux pieds les yeux ronds de surprise.

« Tant pis » pensa-t-il en commençant à s'habiller.

Hershel lui avait prêté un simple t-shirt noir et un jogging gris.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et se rendit dans le salon en observant au passage les tableaux qui étaient accrochés dans le couloir. Il ne se souvenait qu'Hershel était un amateur d'art.

Il trouva son ami assis sur le canapé le nez plongé dans un livre.

Il détailla la pièce. Le mur qui lui faisait face était en fait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon où se trouvait une petite table en bois avec deux chaises assorties. Sur sa gauche s'étendait une grande bibliothèque juste à côté du meuble télé qui faisait face au canapé où Hershel était installé. A peu près au centre de la pièce trônait une table rectangulaire assez grande pour accueillir six personnes. Et à droite le mur était coupé laissant voir la cuisine. Tous les murs étaient blancs, rendant la pièce très lumineuse malgré la grisaille extérieure.

Constatant que le John était resté planté au même endroit Hershel posa son livre et se dirigea vers son ami.

-Mon appartement te plaît ?

-Il est très spacieux et très lumineux. C'est plutôt sympa. Tu as déjà installé toutes tes affaires ?

-Oui.

-Et bien on peut dire que tu n'as pas perdu de temps !

-Oui c'est vrai mais l'endroit m'a tout de suite plu et j'ai vite visualisé comment je voulais tout disposer. Quand on sait on où va c'est toujours plus rapide !

-C'est sûr.

-Au fait…, commença Hershel en prenant John par l'épaule. Désolé pour tout à l'heure !

En repensant à son ami qui l'avait détaillé de la tête au pied alors qu'il était nu comme un vers, le blond se senti devenir rouge. Cela fit sourire Hershel.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu rougis ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte vu comme t'es foutu !

-Oui c'est vrai que j'ai pas à me plaindre… répondit John sans beaucoup de conviction. Enfin je pense que niveau physique t'as pas à te plaindre non plus.

-Ne te sous-estime pas voyons ! Comment peux-tu ne pas voir ton charme ? s'exaspéra faussement Hershel.

Le blond ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répliquer.

Hershel lâcha John et partit dans sa cuisine.

-Un petit quelque chose à manger ? demanda-t-il à son invité.

-Ce n'est pas de refus !

Sherlock tournait en rond dans son appartement. Il se remémorait son entrevue avec cet Hershel Nicolson. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir comme ça ?

Juste après être sortit du bar Sherlock s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été berné. En voyant Hershel à travers la vitrine du bar il avait tout de suite compris. La façon dont il avait regardé John. Oh non, Hershel n'en avait pas après lui mais bien après John !

Il n'avait pas pu retourner dans le bar. Il serait passé pour un imbécile. Et il passait déjà pour un imbécile de s'être fait avoir comme ça. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Et contre Hershel bien sûr.

Et même contre John qui lui ne se rendait compte de rien ! Son ami d'enfance essayait de le séduire et il ne voyait rien !

Sherlock était exaspéré. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit mais il n'avait aucune expérience en cours et aucune enquête ne semblait vouloir pointer le bout de son nez.

Il se demanda alors quand il pourrait voir John. Quelle excuse pourrait-il trouver pour le voir si ce dernier ne venait pas lui rendre visite ? Après tout il lui avait dit qu'il lui en voulait encore. Il ne viendrait donc pas de lui-même…

Le grand Sherlock Holmes était en train d'essayer de trouver une excuse pour voir quelqu'un ! Oui c'était bien réel. Il chercherait la raison de son changement de comportement envers son ami plus tard.

Il s'allongea alors sur le sofa les mains croisées devant son visage et il commença à réfléchir à plusieurs excuses.

Mais les possibilités qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient toutes de plus en plus irrecevables

Boire un verre ?

Il n'allait jamais boire de verre et cela paraîtrait étrange après ce qui c'était passé la veille…

Un dîner ?

Depuis quand invitait-il quelqu'un à dîner ?

Une nouvelle enquête ?

Quelle enquête ? Lestrade n'avait toujours pas fait appel à ses services depuis qu'il était revenu. Il n'allait tout de même pas inventer une affaire pour demander à John de venir l'assister ? En supposant que ce dernier accepte de venir…

Il se releva brusquement et regarda le sol.

-Tout cela est ridicule je ne devrais même pas penser à tous ça ! s'écria-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ?

Sherlock se figea. Il releva lentement la tête.

John était assis dans son fauteuil et le regardait avec un air curieux.

-Depuis quand es-tu là ? demanda le détective surpris de le voir.

-Je ne sais pas. Une minute à peine je dirais.

Sherlock alla s'installer dans son fauteuil en face de John.

-Tu as bien dormis cette nuit ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Pardon ?

-Le lit d'Hershel doit être confortable.

-Quoi ? Attend…

-Quel gentleman de t'avoir laissé son lit.

-Il ne m'a pas laissé son lit… Enfin, si mais…

-Non… le coupa Sherlock. Vous avez dormis ensemble ?

Le détective se leva et alla dans la cuisine.

-Et bien docteur Watson je ne vous connaissais ses penchants.

John se leva à son tour et rejoignit le brun dans la cuisine.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Sherlock ! Je ne suis pas gay !

-Je sais, lui répondit simplement son ami. Mais lui si.

John rit légèrement.

-Peut être mais il sait lui aussi que je ne suis pas de ce bord là alors il n'y a aucun risque qu'il tente quoi que soit.

-Pas si sûr, murmura Sherlock en faisant une drôle de grimace tandis qu'il sortait une tasse de thé du micro-onde.

John voulut lui répondre quelque chose mais son ami ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Oh et en plus il a eu la gentillesse de laver tes habits ? Sa lessive sent plutôt bon… C'est un vrai gentleman dis donc !

-Tout le monde est un gentleman à côté de toi de toute façon, lui dit le blond ce qui coupa le détective dans ses déductions.

-De toute façon je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler d'Hershel. Mais en fait j'ai déjà ma réponse. Hershel avait donc raison…

\- De quoi parles-tu ? tiqua Sherlock.

-Hershel m'a dit que si tu es venu hier soir c'était pour le voir, car tu n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui. Et tu as effectivement l'air de t'intéresser à lui puisque que tu me bombardes de déductions sur notre soirée de la veille.

Il y eut un silence si long qu'on aurait dit qu'un ange était passé dans la pièce.

-Oh je vois. Mais bien sûr ! finit par s'exclamer Sherlock. Lui aussi c'est ça ?

-Oui, répondu John avec un petit sourire en coin qu'il ne pu dissimiler.

-Je vois, un autre petit génie à fait son apparition….

John vit passer une drôle d'expression sur le visage du détective. Comme si une idée désagréable lui avait traversé l'esprit.

-Aussi intelligent mais pas sociopathe… Donc plus sympathique, murmura Sherlock.

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur qu'il te remplace parce qu'il est plus modeste ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire il n'est pas détective consultant !

-Je n'ai jamais dis que j'avais peur, répondit froidement le brun.

Pourtant c'était ce qui avait traversé son esprit.

-Alors quoi ? Tu n'es pas jaloux quand même, demanda John en levant les bras en ciel de manière ironique.

Il s'attendait à ce que Sherlock lui donne une réponse immédiate. « Moi jaloux ? Cesses de plaisanter John. Tu n'as rien de drôle. » Oui quelque chose comme ça. Ca ressemblait bien au personnage.

Mais non, aucune réponse.

Sherlock avait le regard dans le vide les sourcils froncés.

John s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami espérant que cela le ramènerait dans le monde réel. Mais rien.

-Sher…

_Vrrrr _

Le portable de Sherlock posé sur la table de la cuisine l'interrompit. Et le détective prit son portable immédiatement reprenant vie.

Il lu le message qu'il venait de recevoir et plongea son regard dans celui de John.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Alors John, c'est partit pour un tour ?


	5. Chapter 5

Après un long mois d'attente voici enfin le chapitre 5 !

Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps ! Je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai buger sur ce chapitre...

J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira en tout cas !

Comme toujours je remercie La Dictateuse allias So' de m'avoir relu c:

Et un grand merci à vous pour vos reviews qui font chaud au cœur (:

Bonne lecture !

[Les personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle d'une part et à Steven Moffat d'autre part.]

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : -SH_

John n'avait pas pu refuser.

«C'est partit pour un tour ! » combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'entendre cette phrase à nouveau ?

De repartir sur le champ de bataille aux côtés de Sherlock ? Il aurait été trop bête de dire non après tous ce temps à avoir tant espéré.

Le corps avait été trouvé sur la rive de la Tamise. C'était un passant qui l'avait signalé.

Quand Sherlock et John arrivèrent sur place on les laissa passer sans aucuns commentaires ni aucune question. Le fameux duo était enfin de retour.

Ils se rendirent immédiatement là où se trouvait le corps à côté duquel les attendait Lestrade.

-Ah Sherlock ! John ! les interpella l'inspecteur. Content que vous soyez là !

\- Alors pourquoi nous avoir appelé ? demanda Sherlock qui se penchait déjà sur le corps à la recherche d'indices.

-Parce que c'est le troisième qu'on retrouve comme ça en trois semaines et qu'on ignore toujours qui est derrière tous ça. On commence à craindre d'en trouver un chaque semaine…

-La cause de la mort est plutôt évidente, commenta John qui examinait lui aussi le cadavre. Mort par strangulation, les marques au niveau du cou ne laissent aucun doute… Vous ne risquez pas de trouver de l'eau dans ses poumons…

-Oui mais c'est ça qui cloche, déclara l'inspecteur.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna le médecin.

-Les deux autres quand nous les avons retrouvés, ils avaient été noyés, mais pas celui là…

Sherlock se releva brutalement.

-Âge entre 25 et 30 ans. Il venait de trouver un nouveau job et avait une petite amie avec il vivait dans un petit appartement. Des choses banales en somme. Rien qui ne puisse indiquer le mobile du meurtre… Par contre pour ce qui est du coupable on sait qu'il est plus probable qu'il s'agisse d'une femme vu la taille des marques sur le cou de la victime.

Lestrade hocha la tête tout en prenant quelques notes dans un calepin.

-Et les autres victimes ? demanda Sherlock.

-Deux hommes, l'un âgé de 30 ans et l'autre de 36. Tous deux mariés. Mis à part ça il n'y avait pas de liens entre eux.

-Bien… Tâcher de retrouver son identité puis de voir qui sont les femmes de son entourage mis à part sa petite amie ou alors un homme avec de petites mains sait-on jamais… Quand ce sera fait il faudra vérifier leur alibi sachant qu'il est mort il y a environ…

\- 24 heures, termina John.

Sherlock acquiesça d'un signe de tête et commença à s'éloigner son portable à la main tapotant sur le clavier sans prendre la peine dire au revoir à l'inspecteur. John allait le suivre mais Lestrade le retint.

-Vous…, commença le policier.

-Ah non Greg je t'ai déjà dis de me tutoyer !

-Ah oui, rit Lestrade. Enfin bref tu lui as déjà pardonné ?

-Pas vraiment… Mais… J'ai eu des excuses assez surprenantes.

-Des excuses ? faillit s'étrangler son vis-à-vis.

-Oui je sais ! Surprenant n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

-John qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! lança Sherlock déjà loin.

-Bon je ne te retiens pas ou il risque de partir sans toi ! sourit Lestrade.

-Oh je ne crois pas, il sait qu'il doit encore se faire pardonner ! dit John un petit sourire en coin. Bon sur ce à la prochaine.

John rejoignit Sherlock et ils prirent un taxi.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette enquête ? demanda le blond une fois dans la voiture.

-Elle vaut un cinq à peine mais c'est toujours mieux que rester seul à Baker Street toute la journée.

-Oh donc tu penses la résoudre rapidement ?

-Pour le moment on n'a aucun mobile apparent et on ne connaît pas l'identité de la victime. Mais quand on aura toutes les infos nécessaires cette affaire sera vite claire et limpide.

Arrivé à Baker Street Sherlock descendit du taxi mais pas John.

-Eh bien que fais tu ? s'étonna le brun.

\- On ne peut rien faire pour le moment et je dois voir Mary ce soir alors je te laisse pour aujourd'hui. Je sais pas si je serais dispo mais dis moi quand tu auras les infos ok ?

x

Mais les informations en question Sherlock ne les eut pas avant le lundi matin. Lestrade avait été pris sur une affaire urgente: un criminel en fuite. Le détective avait dû prendre son mal en patience.

Et cela n'avait pas été facile, il était resté planté sur le sofa dans sa robe de chambre bleue tout le reste du week-end luttant contre une forte envie de fumer et de se défouler sur le mur. Et parfois il s'exclamait « M'ennuie ! » mais personne ne lui répondait rien. étant en bas ou de sortie ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Quant à John… John n'était pas là. Et son absence pesait à Sherlock plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Alors quand enfin il eut les informations qu'il lui fallait, qu'il allait enfin pouvoir travailler sur le terrain il prit immédiatement son portable.

_Lestrade s'est décidé à m'envoyer les infos nécessaires._

_-SH_

Après deux minutes d'attentes nouveau message.

_Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour interroger certaines personnes._

_-SH_

Une minute cette fois.

_Je vais devoir partir sans toi si tu t'obstines à ne pas répondre._

_-SH_

x

Le patient regarda son médecin l'air de dire « vous n'allez pas regarder votre téléphone ? C'est peut-être urgent non ? ».

Trois messages d'un coup ça ne pouvait être que lui.

John soupira.

-Excusez moi un instant, dit-il en s'adressant à son patient.

Il lut rapidement les messages qu'il venait de recevoir.

Nouveau soupire.

_Étant donné que je suis au travail oui pars sans moi Sherlock et va faire le tien._

_PS : Pourquoi tu mets tout le temps tes initiales à la fin de tes messages ? Tu es dans ma liste de contact alors je sais que c'est toi pas la peine de préciser !_

Après quelques secondes à peine le médecin entendit son portable vibrer sur son bureau mais n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il devait se concentrer sur son boulot il pourrait regarder ses SMS à la pause déjeuner. D'ailleurs il n'en reçu aucun autre ce qui quelque part le rendit étrangement un peu triste…

Quand vint midi après s'être installé à la cafétéria, il se décida a enfin regarder son dernier message.

_-SH_

_-SH_

John fit les yeux ronds. Sérieusement ?

« Ça y est Sherlock était en train de bouder comme un enfant de trois ans… » Se dit le médecin en soupirant.

-Un problème ?

John sursauta légèrement avant de regarder la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

Il avait déjà reconnu qui c'était au son de sa voix bien sûr.

-Mary… Non, non tout va bien…

L'infirmière le regarda d'un air qui disait « parce que tu pense vraiment que je vais te croire ? ».

-Ok je me rends tout ne va pas bien, dit John avec un petit sourire résigné et les mains levées comme si il avait des pistolets braqués sur lui.

-Et que se passe-t-il donc mon cher ? demanda son amie en s'asseyant.

-Rien de bien grave en fait, mais je crois bien que Sherlock me fait la tête.

-Ah ? s'étonna Mary. Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne l'accompagne pas pour son enquête aujourd'hui et qu'il n'a pas aimé ma remarque sur le fait qu'il met toujours ses initiales à la fin de ses textos alors qu'on sait que c'est lui…

Il y eu un silence de quelques secondes puis Mary commença à rire.

-Oui je sais, soupira John. Un vrai gosse.

-Je l'aime bien.

-Hein ?

-Sherlock, je l'aime bien.

-Oh…

John se concentra alors sur son repas et commença à manger.

-Tu pourrais peut être aller l'aider cet après-midi non ? déclara tout à coup Mary.

-C'est impossible j'ai encore pas mal de rendez-vous et je ne peux pas laisser mes patients en plan comme ça, répondit le médecin du tac au tac.

-Quelle réponse rapide dit moi ! Tu y avais réfléchis avant que je ne te le propose n'est-ce pas ? sourit son amie.

Silence.

-Jooohn.

-Oui j'y avais déjà réfléchis, capitula le blond.

-Tu n'a qu'à passer le voir ce soir après le travail dans ce cas. Et si enquêter avec lui te manque tu pourrais prendre un travail à temps-partiel plutôt qu'à temps plein non ?

-Je vais voir oui.

-Aller John ça t'a manqué non ? insista l'infirmière.

-Oui bien sûr extrêmement même ! Mais je veux que Sherlock comprenne…

Mary regarda son ami avec un sourire triste et baissa les yeux.

-Mary ça ne va pas ?

-Oh si, si ! se ressaisit-elle. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Tu veux qu'il comprenne ce que tu as enduré pendant ces deux ans à le croire mort c'est ça ? La solitude et l'abandon….

-Solitude je n'irais peut-être pas jusque là…

-Ne te voile pas la face John, le coupa Mary. Tu t'es sentit seul pendant ces deux ans.

-Mais non tu étais là ! Et Greg aussi !

-Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil. Et puis nous on ne se connaît que depuis quelques mois. Personne ne pouvait remplacer le vide que Sherlock avait laissé.

Elle prit une main de John et la serra fort.

-John, il était devenu une part de ta vie et il a disparu en quelques secondes juste sous tes yeux. Alors c'est normal que tu es eu un sentiment d'abandon et de solitude.

John déglutit péniblement. Elle avait touché juste.

-Tu sais… Je me demande si psy ne t'irais pas mieux qu'infirmière des fois…

-C'est gentil mais infirmière me convient très bien, rit Mary.

-Sûre ?

-Certaine !

-Mais c'est fou on dirait que tu peux me lire comme si j'étais un livre ouvert.

-C'est juste que je t'aime bien John et que je fais très attention à tout ce que tu fais ou dis…

Il se sentit flatté et gêné en même temps et ne sut quoi répondre.

Mary lui sourit et retira finalement sa main de celle de John.

-Bon on ferait mieux de terminer notre déjeuner c'est bientôt l'heure d'y retourner, dit-elle après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre.

-Oui tu as raison !

x

Quand John s'apprêta à partir de la clinique en fin de journée il découvrit Lestrade qui l'attendait dans le hall l'air soucieux.

-Greg ? l'interpella-t-il en s'approcha de l'inspecteur.

-Ah John ! Tu as finis ta journée ?

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Oui si on veut… On peut aller se poser dans un café pour en parler ? proposa Greg.

-Bien sûr, si tu veux. Allons-y.

Une fois installés dans un café à quelques pas de la clinique Lestrade commença à expliquer pourquoi il était venu voir John.

-C'est à propos de Sherlock…

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta le blond.

-Eh bien pas vraiment non mais… Commençons par le début plutôt !

-Vas y je t'écoute.

-Dès samedi Sherlock m'a bombardé de messages pour avoir les infos qu'il voulait pour l'enquête sauf que j'avais un criminel en fuite sur les bras ce qui était donc ma priorité. Et quand je dis bombardé c'était un SMS toutes les dix minutes ! Au début ce n'étais pas les mêmes, mais après il a finit pas m'envoyer un SMS identique toutes les cinq minutes !

-A ce niveau là c'est carrément du harcèlement… désespéra John.

-J'ai du bloquer son numéro…

-Sage décision.

-Enfin du coup ce matin comme mon criminel à été rattrapé hier je suis allé le voir pour lui donner ses infos, ça lui a immédiatement redonné le sourire son changement d'expression a été plutôt amusant à voir même.

-Où est le problème alors ?

-J'y viens justement. Il était de super humeur mais quand je l'ai emmené voir les proches des victimes pour les interroger il était tout à coup d'une humeur massacrante. Heureusement pendant l'interrogatoire il a su se contenir mais on avait l'impression qu'il pouvait exploser à tout moment… Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant. Après dans l'après midi il est partit enquêter seul de son côté, et vers 15 heures j'ai commencé à recevoir le même texto presque toutes les minutes pendant un quart d'heure !

-Et que disais le message ? demanda John perplexe.

-C'était juste ses initiales « -SH »…

John se tapa le front et poussa un long soupire.

-OK je crois qu'il faut que j'aille le voir.


End file.
